Talk:Mutant Future
Matter-energy transfer machine? Lost plausibility right at the start. Of course these stories are supposed to have a flaw in plausibility somehow, but this one really crosses the border, especially for something that looks like a sci-fi based story. We've had those things for centuries. One of them is called a fuel engine. It takes liquid fuel and converts it to energy to power stuff, mostly vehicles. Huge fail. 10:53, February 8, 2011 (UTC) I think the "matter-energy transfer machines" are supposed to be the Pokemon PCs. Paninis Cupcake 06:30, February 9, 2011 (UTC) Ok, as I have stated before, a creepypasta is almost ALWAYS a work of fiction. Sometimesit's so far out there that you just have to enjoy the story at face level. Sure some things are completely probable, while others aren't at all but it stands that everything on this site, with the exception of maybe 3 stories, is fiction. BenNasty The Sociopathic Bastard Son of the World 17:58, March 6, 2011 (UTC) LOL The End was Funny But Nice Kind Of mystery Tale this sounds reminicent of fallout. good but could use work.Live in the stars. Live in the fu7ure. 15:23, June 17, 2011 (UTC) This isn't a creepypasta, it's more like the intro for a Fallout spinoff, and a suspiciously close copy of "I am Legend" to boot. Thor gold 15:14, August 3, 2011 (UTC) I think its a nice theory. Angry Robot 01:39, October 21, 2011 (UTC) i don't know about anyone else but i didn't expect the pokemon thing until i read the last entry ScarryNights 01:26, October 26, 2011 (UTC) didn't expect that ending, but it sounded like Resident Evil or some Zombie movie. The theory sounds really well put and sounds sort of "possible" but still, i dont think China and Russia would surrender without a fight. You idiots. The "Matter-Energy" transfer means turning matter into pure energy....... ...like when a Pokemon evolves...is sent out...or put back in it's ball? It becomes energy. SilentObserver01 17:59, November 9, 2011 (UTC) é This is about Pokémon for those who don't know. SilentObserver01 18:00, November 9, 2011 (UTC) Y U NO MENTION AUSTRALIA991woot119 09:02, December 6, 2011 (UTC) Maybe because not only is Australia probably the only non-corrupt nation left, but it's a solitary island with no military. Thus the infection would probably never spread. And I loved the twist at the end. Damn good pasta! Eculeus, The Tortured One 08:35, December 24, 2011 (UTC) I do enjoy these pokemon creepypastas very much, and i think they are a good example in showing that the pokemon world isnt as perfect as they seem to be in the games. this pasta is one example. However i do not agree with the dude with the numbers for his username, as he is trying to sound like he knows what he is talking about.WeezyGeeza97 14:58, April 18, 2012 (UTC) NO! We'll be dead before we even see the first Pokémon to grace the Earth ;_;... Makes me sad. I find it ironic that Japan, the creator of Pokémon, was the creator and first victim of the virus... Anyway, this is a great pasta. I'll dine again in the future here. Unsane 16:42, July 18, 2012 (UTC) "Red turns 10 years old..." AbsolSnow6 (talk) 22:54, April 20, 2013 (UTC) : "Red turns 11 years old..." Nerdytimes (talk) 08:53, April 27, 2013 (UTC)